Blind Dream
by x-goldenDew
Summary: All Matthew wants is to save his brother who got himself in trouble with some mafia by killing an albino who lives in the outskirts of his town, What he didn't know is that said albino is not like what the rumors says about him. Rating my change.


Sing For The Moment -Blind Dream-

Pairings: PruCan, UsUk, GerIta, RoChu, Brotherly Love!AmeCan.

AU style: Human/Fantasy/Sci-Fi/Mafia.

Warning: This fanfiction contains yaoi/gay people, if you don't like it then you see that red "X" above, click it and that's it, the problem is solved! NOT FLAMIN' COMMENTS!

Rate: T-M

Inspiration: Dream On-Aerosmith, Uninstall-Chiaki Ishikawa, Hero/Bullet For Prisoner-Luka Megurine

Summary: All Matthew wants is to save his brother who got himself in trouble with some mafia by killing an albino who lives in the outskirts of his town, What he didn't know is that said albino is not like what the rumors says about him.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Axis Powers nor the songs *mumble to self* if I did PruCan/USUK will be canon and already have a family /shot. ON WITH THE STORY! and sorry for any grammar mistakes, this is my first story ^w^".

-Noon, Berlin, Germania airport-

The airport is as chaotic as always, you can see humans and creatures from different kinds come and go through the portables. If you look hard enough you'll see a gang, some of the gang's members sitting or standing waiting for their aircraft to arrive.

One of the gang's members, a chestnut-haired; honey-eyed boy at the age of 18 years old sighed and pouted, he said with an Italian accent "Ve~ when's the aircraft is goin' to arrive~?".

Feliciano Vargas, a member of the Axis gang, looked at his boyfriend (although said boyfriend is denying it), a blond man in his 20's with slicked back hair and piercing ice-blue eyes sighed and looked back at the screen a few feet away from where they are located, he noticed from the corner his eyes that a few meters away a guy (possibly a member of the mafia judging from his black clothes) looking at them. Ludwig Beilschmidt, the leader of the Axis gang, narrowed his eyes and looked back at the innocent-looking Italian and smiled an unnoticeable smile and said with a heavy Germanic accent "Any minute nov".

-Midnight, Aqua town, Merica, Britannia-

In the outskirts of the town there's a small cottage, it was an old and black cottage. The town's people calls it "The Devil's Child's Nest" since it was rumored that there's an albino living there. No one dared to go there for they fear that they will never come back, no one except a small boy at the age of 16 with a nearly shoulder-length slightly wavy light golden-blonde hair and an emotionless heterochromia eyes hidden behind a pair of rounded glasses.

The boy knows and heard of the rumors but if he didn't do this then his only family is going to be dead by the end of the month, Matthew Williams sighed and looked at the old rotten cottage with a look of concern, his lower-lip quivered, he wasn't sure what to do. They only told him to go to the cottage but he didn't want to risk his life, but then his brother is going to be dead and he will be all alone with no one to take care of him.

Matthew collected all his courage and walked down the hill to the cottage, he thought of what he will lose when he's done with the little request the mafia's boss told him to do. He thought of who will miss him, of who will cry when he didn't come out from this hellhole he is going to put himself in. '_probably no one_' Matthew thought and then shook his head and stopped walking, he begin to tremble and noticed that there's tears in his eyes. He begin to sob hysterically, he didn't want to cry because he is afraid of altering the albino who lives in the cottage.

He didn't know that he was beginning watched by said albino.

Gilbert Beilschmidt watched from the living room's window as the kid sobbed and wiped his tears from his eyes, he frowned as his cold heart ached at the sight. He always have a soft spot for the small kids of the town, but they were afraid of him just because he have piercing bloody-red eyes and sliver-white hair and pale skin. He didn't know what the kid wants, hoped that the kid knows what he's facing.

* * *

><p>AN: well, how is it? do you like it?. This is my first story I have ever write so take it easy on me~ nyoon~

well then, R+R please?~

Auf Wiedersehn~


End file.
